one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud Vs. Sly Cooper
Fox McCloud Vs. Sly Cooper is Episode 3 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. This episode features Fox McCloud from the Star Fox series and Sly Cooper from the Sly Cooper series. Description It's the battle of the anthropomorphic animals! The fox Vs. the raccoon! Who will win? The swift pilot or the sneaky thief? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Paris Sly was out at midnight, jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he came across a dark figure on one of the buildings. As the figure emerged from the dark, it was revealed to be Fox. "You over there!" Fox called out to Sly, "What is the name of this planet? I haven't been here before." Sly saw that Fox was carrying what appeared to be a gun on his belt and mistook him for a threat. "Don't play dumb!" Sly said, "You must be with the authorities! You won't be taking me down!" "Looks like this guy is hostile," Fox said to himself, "Guess I have no choice but to fight my way out of this!" IT'S TIME TO GET DIRTY! FIGHT! Sly jumped towards fox and swung his cane several times but Fox was fast enough to dodge all of them. Fox countered Sly's attacks with a jump kick to the face. He then followed this up with some rapid kicks, finishing with a hard kick that sent Sly flying onto a nearby rooftop. Sly landed safely and just in time to block another incoming kick from Fox who had easily caught up to him. Sly poked Fox in the gut with his cane, causing him to stumble backwards, this allowed Sly to whack Fox with his cane for a while, finishing by grabbing him by the shirt with the cane and throwing him off the building. While in the air, Fox used his Fox Illusion to dash forward, knocking Sly away and landing back on the building. Sly landed on his back but quickly jumped back up. Fox pulled out his Blaster and fired rapidly but Sly dodged them all by weaving between the blasts. Fox prepared to move in for a melee attack, but Sly jumped backwards off the building. Fox moved around, looking to where Sly may have disappeared to. Meanwhile, Sly had been walking on the clotheslines travelling between each building to sneak up behind Fox. As he did, he jumped forward and struck him on the back with his cane. Fox fell to the ground. Sly picked him up by the collar of his shirt and struck him again, causing Fox to fall on his back. Sly moved over Fox for another attack, only to for fox to jump up, hitting Sly in the face with his foot. Fox grabbed Sly and threw him above himself, as Sly fell back down, Fox began to catch fire and then burst upwards. "FIRE!' He yelled. Fox hit Sly directly in the stomach with his head. The impact sent Sly flying a fair distance. He landed face first into an open garbage bin and fell unconscious. K.O.! "I better get out of here and contact the others." Fox mumbled as he walked away. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Playstation All Stars Battle Royal vs Super Smash Bros Themed One Minute Melees